The Return of Tassadar
by diablo4ever99
Summary: Tassadar returns! PG for some violence scenes. Chappy 3 up!!!
1. Prolouge and Author's Notes

Diablo: My second story and first Starcraft story! I'm not very good at writing but this one uses real chracters and continues after the StarCraft Expansion Set  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Zeratual walked across the barren wasteland that was Shakuras. Little hope was left for the protoss since the death of Fenix and with Kerrigan's infested platform the universe would soon be filled with zerg and his death would be at hand.  
  
"Artanis how many protoss warriors remain?" he asked the young Praetor  
  
"About ten thousand with very few leaders."  
  
"Than it is as good as over. Kerrigan will soon destroy the rest of us including Jim,"  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"I really have no idea but if we do ever slay the beast Kerrigan I will make sure he is with us."  
  
"Do not give up hope! Did we give up hope when the odds were against us and yet we still destroyed the mighty overmind!" Artanis encouraged, "I've already planned to strike a small zerg base perhaps that will give us a small time to regroup and already we are putting more bodies into shells of Dragoons and training many others! Soon we can have enough to attack the infested platform!"  
  
"You have the confidence of Tassader Praetor," Zeratual said, "I'll stay here go on ahead and strike the base. May adun watch over you."  
  
"En Taro Adun brave warrior! I will see you soon with a victory at hand!"  
  
Diablo: Okay that was just the opening so it was pretty short. There is more to come! 


	2. He Has Returned

Diablo: All right here's chapter 2!  
  
Artanis boarded his scout preparing for the assault on the zerg base. The plan was simple he and a fleet with Dragoons as ground units and a fleet of scouts would strike the base and look for the weird signals that weren't Zerg or Terran signals. They were even unable to tell if it was Protoss!  
  
Dropships picked up all of the many Dragoons and soon they were about to launch from one of the last ports on Shakuras. Probes loaded the ships with there shields and they all took off.  
  
"All right scouts the Zerg base is on a barely habited side of Char. Scouts 10-20 will assault the back while Scouts 1-9 including me will assault the front the Dragoons will be dropped right behind 1-9 and will destroy any dangerous ground troops." Artanis said,  
  
The scouts sped through the dark space while back at Shakuras Zeratual had just sensed something and was speaking to It through his mind.  
  
"But why? Why must we push all of our remaining forces against Char? One race alone can't destroy it!" he said,  
  
"Zeratual you sound younger than when I knew you don't worry you'll be seeing me soon and I will explain it all." the voice said,  
  
"Wait! Who are you!"  
  
"A very old friend."  
  
They had finnaly reached Char and could see the Zergs Hive up ahead.  
  
"Are you sure this is a small base Artanis?" a scout asked,  
  
"Don't let it fool you the signals here are small," Artanis answered "All right we're only 100 meters away now 50 now 0! Do the plan!"  
  
10-20 went behind and destroyed Hydralisks while Artanis and 1-9 attacked the hive. Dropships dropped tons of Dragoons and they continued the assault destroying Zergling before they could attack.  
  
Zerg screams filled the air at the unexpected attack but soon Overlords were over the horizon with nearly 200 Hydralisks.  
  
"We can no longer hold them! We may have destroyed the base but it will soon be rebuilt we barely succseded in anything."  
  
All of a sudden a huge blinding flash came from the middle of the base and destroyed all the zerg.  
  
"The strange signal! That must be it!" Artanis yelled,  
  
He came down from his scout and slowly walked to the middle of the wreck. Then the figure came out of no where.  
  
"En taro Adun brave son of Aiur! I am Tassadar of the templar."  
  
To be continued.. 


	3. The Plan

Artanis kneeled to the ground before the mighty Tassadar.  
  
"Get up templar for I do not need your praise," Tassadar said  
  
"But you are the one who sacrificed yourself to destroy the overmind! You are a god!" Artanis told him  
  
"Templar, it barely made a difference. I've been watching all.the destruction of the UED, Arcturus stripped from his throne, and the sad death of Fenix at the hands of Kerrigan," Tassadar said sadly,  
  
"But how did you see that that all?"  
  
"I shall explain later take me back to Shakuras and show me to Zeratual,"  
  
"Right away!" Artanis yelled and took him into his scout  
  
A crowd of cheers ran across Char as Tassadar boarded the small Scout and soon there were on their way.  
  
Meanwhile on the dunes of Shakuras Zeratual looked for signals on who could have contacted him through his mind he found none. And what did it mean by "a very old friend?" he pondered until Artanis came into his office.  
  
"Zeratual a mighty warrior has returned!!!" Artanis said  
  
"Lemme guess some really good Zealot in a Dragoon shell?" he said smiling  
  
"No! It's much better! Zeratual I welcome you to the greatest templar ever, and protector of all liberties.Tassadar!"  
  
Tassadar walked into the room as Zeratual stared in disbelief  
  
"En Taro Adun Zeratual!" he said  
  
"Tassadar how is it that you live and breathe???" Zeratual asked  
  
"I destroyed the overmind with Dark Templar powers after it was destroyed a rift of me remained and soon I was able to gather enough of the Dark Templar powers to reborn myself," Tassadar explained "As a rift I was able to see all and I was also saddened by the news of Fenix's death unfortunately I was not able to tap in enough powers to safe Fenix,"  
  
"But why must we throw all of our little forces against the Zerg?" Zerataul asked  
  
"Don't worry. First we must travel to New Gettysburg there we will find what we need," Tassadar answered  
  
"But that has long since been a Zerg planet since our battle with the humans!" Artanis butted in  
  
"Actually half of the planet still belongs to Raynor's Raiders," Tassadar said  
  
"So we're getting Raynor to join us? That still wont be enough," Artanis said  
  
"That is only the beginning there is much more to do! Now get a good night sleep. We will continue tomorrow."  
  
To be continued.  
  
" 


	4. Authors Notes and a Small Portion of The...

Diablo: Im very lazy! But anyway here's finaly chapter 4. Some of you are saying not enough detail and I completely agree with you I'll try to add some more detail and better spelling in this chapter. Also to Dark Elk you sounded kinda harsh especially the part about how anyone who thinks different should be shot but I see your point and I'll see what I can do.  
  
The next morning Zeratual followed Tassadar's plan and gathered up a large amount of troops ready to strike New Gettysburg.  
  
"Is it really true? Is Tassadar back?" a young Zealot asked Zeratual outside of the Nexus where there were to take off  
  
"True indeed. As much as I don't believe it, it is true," Zeratual answered  
  
"Zeratual are you coming?" Artanis asked in an excited way from his scout  
  
"Yes I'm ready," Zeratual said as he boarded his tall vast transport "Tassadar do you wish to come?"  
  
"It would be nice to be on the field of battle again oh why not?" Tassadar said as he entered the transport.  
  
The armada of Scouts, Carriers, and Transports soon took off to New Gettysburg to save Raynor  
  
Diablo: Yeah that was short and it sucked but I'm lazy so next chapter will feature a lot more. 


End file.
